<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никому не нужен by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593490">Никому не нужен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Uncle/Nephew Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В один момент Неро чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком.<br/>В другой момент он чувствует себя ненужным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никому не нужен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Никакого хорошего конца.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда счастлив, ты никогда не задумываешься о том, что скоро всё это пройдёт, и черная полоса закономерно сменит затянувшуюся белую сестру. Вот и Неро не задумывался об этом, потому что был слишком занят — был счастлив. И поэтому всё случилось для него неожиданно и фатально.</p>
<p>      Это произошло так: Вергилий ушёл. Он и раньше уходил, поэтому сначала никто не волновался. Но только в этот раз он не вернулся обратно.</p>
<p>      Тогда они с Данте начали усиленные поиски, подключив всех друзей (Данте, это были друзья Данте), и младший полубес смог найти брата и поговорить с ним.</p>
<p>      Неро помнит это, как будто это происходит сейчас. Вообще, вся его последующая жизнь кажется бредом перенапряженного, сбрендившего сознания, а на самом деле он до сих пор ждёт старшего охотника дома, грызя от напряжения короткие ногти. Ох, как же он хочет, чтобы это было реальностью, а всё то, что произошло дальше — это всего лишь неудачный ночной кошмар (после которого он проснётся и сразу же кинется к Данте, чтобы получить свою долю насмешек и почти целомудренный поцелуй в лоб). Но нет, Данте вернулся после встречи один и сказал, что его отцу слишком сложно находиться в обществе кого-либо, и ему нужен отдых. Неро тогда спросил: сколько? А мужчина лишь пожал плечами, смотря сквозь племянника.</p>
<p>      Думая об этом сейчас, парень понимал, что предпосылки этого поступка отца были видны заранее, просто ослеплённый любовью мальчишка предпочёл ничего не замечать. Потому что он глупый, наивный, совершил главную детскую ошибку — доверился взрослым.</p>
<p>      Неро ждал каждый день. Как дурак. Как верный пёс смотрел в грязное окно часами, выглядывая знакомую фигуру — Вергилия или Данте, что сам стал очень часто пропадать в барах, — и ждал.</p>
<p>      И дождался: однажды с утра Данте просто сказал, что Вергилий уже никогда не вернётся, и теперь ему самому нужно побыть одному. Это было хуже пощечины, хуже удара в спину, хуже плевка в душу. Это было похоже на то, будто близнецы вырвали из его груди сердце, разделили пополам и раздавили каждый свою часть. Ох, постойте, так они и сделали.</p>
<p>      После этого Неро был вынужден перебраться в ближайший отель и продолжать ждать, пока Данте «отдохнёт от общества». Отдыхал он, нажираясь по барам и снимая женщин для лёгких утех — парень видел это и просто терпел, лелея мысль о том, что охотник перебесится, и всё вернётся на круги своя. Наивный идиот.</p>
<p>      Пару раз после «переезда» он в открытую заходил проверить бывшего… просто бывшего. Данте корчил добродушную мину, выпячивал свои щенячьи глаза, вызывая жалость, и даже не пытался идти на контакт: отвечал на вопросы неохотно и кратко, сам ничего не спрашивал, будто теперь ему совершенно безразлична судьбы племянника, приемника, возлюбленного, а на любое проявление симпатии отвечал раздражением и четким отказом. Неро думал: ещё рано, поэтому уходил и возвращался вновь через какое-то время.</p>
<p>      Один раз они переспали: Неро снова пришёл к охотнику в офис под вечер, не особо надеясь на что-то большее, нежели несколько сухих хлёстких фраз, однако Данте удивил. Данте поприветствовал его ласково, игриво, совсем как прежде, они впервые за месяц нормально поговорили, а потом Данте накинулся на него с поцелуями. Поцелуи превратились в судорожные объятия, а те — в горячий секс. Тогда Неро подумал: вот оно — примирение!</p>
<p>      Но на самом деле это был прощальный секс: в разгар ночи Данте просто выгнал парня на улицу, пожелав сладких снов напоследок. А воодушевлённый Неро пришел на следующий день и разбился окончательно о прежнюю линию поведения дяди. Хотя нет, в этот раз Данте позволил себе лишнего и в разговоре обронил, что всё это время таскался к Вергилию, но в последний раз они поругались.</p>
<p>      Тогда Неро сложил два и два и ощутил себя полным кретином. Он был для них просто красивой игрушкой, забавной зверюшкой, способом разнообразить интимную жизнь, но не племянником/сыном, а тем более не равным партнёром или даже… любимым.</p>
<p>      Следующий день он прорыдал в отеле, как маленькая девочка, у которой умер любимый хомяк. Он бил подушки, раскидывал свои вещи, рвал вещи близнецов, что прихватил с собой, чтобы не скучать, и жалел себя. Он остался один, совершенно один. Его оставила — просто выбросила — семья, ради которой он разругался с бывшей девушкой, а из-за этого от него отвернулась единственная подруга. Казалось бы, у него ещё много знакомых, но те были друзьями Данте, и не нужно было быть мудрецом, чтобы понять, на чью сторону они встанут в их конфликте.</p>
<p>      Он из самого любимого, заласканного сокровища стал никому не нужным дерьмом.</p>
<p>      Но зато ему больше нечего было терять, поэтому он взял с собой буквально только оружие и документы, и нелегально перебрался на другой материк. Чтобы начать там новую жизнь охотника-одиночки, при этом оставляя за собой очевидные следы и в тайне надеясь, что, когда Данте с Вергилием начнут его искать, у них не возникнет проблем. Но утекали дни, недели, а теперь счёт уже шел на месяцы.</p>
<p>      Ждать бесполезно, они не придут — повторял он каждый день как мантру, заливаясь горькими слезами. Да, он слабак. Да, он ничтожество. Да, это бессмысленно.</p>
<p>      Просто он оказался никому не нужным. Наверное, само его рождение — большая ошибка, ведь он оказался не нужен собственной маме, отцу, дяде. Когда-то он был нужен сестре, но сам отвернулся от неё и потерял всё.</p>
<p>      Хотя бы он не был одинок: с ним были Роза и Королева, а местные демоны как и прежние всё норовили уничтожить «отрыжку Спарды». Последние вообще были весьма назойливы и даже помогали забыться на время. Но потом каждый раз Неро возвращаться в мотель и оставался один на один с собственными демонами, от которых нельзя было избавиться традиционными методами: резким взмахом или двойным выстрелом в еблище.</p>
<p>      Вот он сидит сейчас на кровати в очередном дешёвом придорожном мотеле и думает от этом, рефлексирует. А на улице стоит его байк, купленный на деньги с первого заказа (как-то Данте посоветовал если что прикупить себе именно это средство передвижения: быстрый и манёвренный, хорошо подходит для охоты). Он сидит, потому что так ему сказал однажды Вергилий: во время еды и в течении последующих десяти минут ни в коем случае нельзя лежать, чтобы желудочный сок справился со своей работой, и не просочился туда, куда не следует. А ест он пиццу, потому что именно этой пиццей обещал Данте накормить Вергилия за день до того, как всё разрушилось.</p>
<p>      Парень просто не может отпустить их из своей жизни. За столь короткий отрезок они стали для него чем-то большим, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.</p>
<p>      Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он чувствует, как по щекам текут слёзы. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видит их улыбки, их счастье, их любовь, но не себя с ними.</p>
<p>      Похоже, ему нужно время.</p>
<p>      Наверное, вечность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>